The present invention relates to the field of pet enclosures and, more particularly, to sound dampened pet abode.
In many instances, pets can become petrified in environments having loud noises. This is a concern for many pet owners as they seek to provide absolute care and comfort for their pet during their pet's lifetime. Common situations where environmental noises can be particularly disturbing to pets are harsh weather conditions. Conditions such as thunderstorms, hail precipitation, and hurricanes can disturb and alarm pets. For instance, storms can cause loud noises such as thunder, rattling window panes, slamming doors, all of which can frighten pets and cause unwanted discomfort for the pet as well as the pet owner.
Often times, pet owners transport their pets in pet carriers which provide an easy and reliable means to carry their pet. Unfortunately, during transport, pets can be subject to many disrupting environmental noises. Noises such as traffic noise, vehicle noise and, other proximate pet noises can prove distressing to the pet. Traditional pet carriers frequently provide little comfort for the pet in way of protecting them from these external noises. One reason for this is that tradition pet carriers often have an open construction (e.g., mesh doors/sides).
This situation can be exasperated when pets are traveling/away from home. Often pet carriers do not provide ample protection against external noises. For instance, when traveling abroad, a busy airport terminal can be extremely disorienting to pets. While a few pet carriers, which are commercially available address this issue, they have numerous significant shortcomings.
A common problem with pet carriers which have sound dampening characteristics is that the sound dampening can inhibit pet monitoring. That is, a pet making noises to express discomfort can not be heard due to the sound dampened carrier absorbing the pet's noise. In these instances, pet owners, unable to hear their pet, must physically view the pet, a task which can sometimes be infeasible. This situation is worsened as existing pet carriers that dampen noise can have heat retention issues. That is, not only do you fail to hear a pet, that pet can be distressed and even harmed by abnormal environmental conditions of an interior of a pet carrier. What is needed is solution which can address these shortcomings and provide the pet owner and the pet with ample comfort.